


Good Old-Fashioned Bed-Sharing

by LokianaWinchester



Series: Jesus Christ Superstar [34]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, I am gonna start working off all those typical tropes, I can't recall but also my memory is shit, I said once, I think this is some of my absolute sweetest work, LMAO, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Well - Freeform, either way, here's another one, look at me going off with the tags again because, not sure if i've written this before, who needs tags in a fandom this small, you either read my shit or you DON'T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: What it says in the title!





	Good Old-Fashioned Bed-Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I deliver to you: Pining Judas and Cheeky Jesus
> 
> I hope you are aware that I am deeply in love with Ola Salo and his Jesus and that THis is me Projecting a Lot, because of who I am as a person.
> 
> Have fun :)

Jesus moved, rolled around but did not seem to wake up.

Judas brought his hands up to his face and pressed the heels into his eyes. He was tired, he was so tired, but no matter how hard he tried to relax and fall asleep, Judas’ mind kept racing. He was exhausted and sleep-deprived.

And all of this, because Jesus was sleeping beside him. Judas’ crush on the man far surpassed his feelings for anybody else, but Jesus had never made a move or shown any interest in Judas. Plus, now they were sleeping in one bed and this surely had not been Judas’ idea.

Except it had been. Before the others - or Judas himself for that matter - had even processed the question, Judas had volunteered to share a room with Jesus.

So he was lying on this bed, his arm barely five inches from Jesus’ face. He could feel the even breaths against his skin.

Sleep would not come, Judas realised. For the third night in a row, sleep would not come.

When the alarm went off, Judas had just dozed off. His eyes were burning as he opened them and stared at the ceiling. This could not go on much longer; otherwise he would fall asleep while standing up.

“Good morning,” Jesus mumbled as he switched off the obnoxious noise.

“Hmm,” Judas responded. The morning was even less ‘good’ than the night; when Jesus was awake, there was no denying that he did not have feelings for Judas. Sometimes at night, Judas could at least imagine.

“You alright?”

Judas turned his head to look at Jesus.

“I’m okay.” He was aware, that his eyes were probably bloodshot.

“You don’t look like it. Did you have trouble sleeping?” There was sorrow in Jesus’ voice, that resonated deeply within Judas. Sometimes he knew that Jesus had not slept for days; the knowledge that he could not help him, was painful.

Next to Judas however, Jesus seemed to sleep just fine.

“A bit. I’m okay though,” Judas repeated.

Jesus nodded, but Judas knew he was not convinced.

The day seemed to last an eternity. Several times, Judas caught himself drifting off, his vision blurring and his mind dulling, but in the end he made it.

Before Jesus had even brushed his teeth, Jesus was already under the covers and this time sleep came almost immediately.

In the middle of the night, Judas woke up; he was only half-conscious, pulled the other man closer and fell back asleep.

Judas awoke before the alarm went off. His left arm was asleep and he was thirsty, but all in all, Judas felt good; well rested.

He opened his eyes and just like that, his heart started racing. He was holding Jesus, an arm around his middle, his face almost entirely buried in his dark hair.

Hectically, Judas tried to free himself; attempted to pull his arm out from underneath Jesus’ head, but the other man exhaled with a small, whiney sound and Judas immediately stopped. Jesus shifted slightly, pressing himself closer against Judas, so really, all he could do was take a deep breath and try to calm down.

Jesus woke up a few minutes later.

“Good morning,” he said, as if nothing was out of order.

“Morning,” Judas replied carefully.

“Did you sleep better?” Jesus turned around to face Judas. He was so close; Judas once again noticed how beautiful Jesus was. He wanted to drown in his eyes and be rescued by his lips. He wanted to run his fingers over Jesus’ skin, mapping his features. Just once he wanted that chance without repercussions.

“Yeah,” he breathed out.

Jesus smiled softly and Judas’ heart stopped beating for a second. He could not take this; Judas forced himself to smile, before he turned to look away. He sat up, his back to Jesus. Only one more night, before he could sleep in peace again. Only one more night with Jesus.

For some reason, this thought was not pleasant at all. Judas kept thinking back to the feeling of waking up, holding Jesus in his arms and realised, he wanted more of that. But it was impossible, so it was probably better for Judas to sleep alone again. Maybe those irrational hopes would dwindle again. He sincerely hoped so; they were not helping him when it came to thinking clearly or even just behaving normally around Jesus.

Judas was prepared for another sleepless night. He lay there, his back to Jesus and heard him shuffle around, take a deep breath. Then nothing, as if Jesus was tensed up, hesitating -

“Do you wanna cuddle?”

Judas’ treacherous heart began racing again. Yes, he wanted to cuddle.

“No, I’m fine,” he answered instead.

“You slept better last night,” Jesus mumbled.

Judas rolled over to face him.

“You don’t have to do this for me.”

Jesus did not meet his eyes when he spoke.

“What if I’m doing it for myself?”

Judas frowned.

“What?”

“I’m - I want you to hold me.”

“I just told you: I don’t need you to sleep.”

Jesus shook his head.

“Please.” He reached out, traced a finger along Judas’ jaw towards his chin. Jesus was dangerously close; his touch felt like fire and ice at the same time, leaving a burning trail of heightened sensation. Judas remained silent as Jesus’ fingertips ghosted against his cheek when he tucked a loose strand of hair behind Judas’ ear. He remained silent when Jesus’ hand settled against his cheek, fingers lightly combing through the hair at the nape of his neck. Judas remained silent when Jesus moved even closer, when he could feel those breaths he was so used to hearing by now, against his skin. When Jesus closed his eyes and Judas followed suit.

Judas remained silent when their lips met, hesitantly and softly. He opened them, an invitation Jesus immediately accepted.

Kissing Jesus was better than he could have imagined. Judas felt like he was on fire, his entire being was lit up with desire and this exhilarating feeling of finally, finally experiencing what he had waited for, for such a long time.

Jesus was the one who eventually pulled back.

“Why?” Judas whispered.

“I think I might be in love with you.” Jesus’ lips formed the smallest of smiles.

“Oh,” Judas breathed out. This was surreal. “Me too. I mean with you- I mean, I’m in love with you too.” Judas felt the blood rushing to his head, but Jesus only grinned, and pulled him into another kiss.

It was less hesitant; Jesus was sure of himself, moving with confidence, his lips never leaving Judas as he rolled over and straddled him. He took Judas’ face between his hands and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Judas brought his own hands up to brush Jesus’ hair out of his face, one settling at the back of his neck, the other moved to Jesus’ side.

“Oh God,” he gasped between kisses and Jesus smiled broadly.

“Yeah.”

Another kiss, insistent and cheeky. Judas could still feel Jesus smiling.

“So, have you changed your mind?” Jesus asked, a humorous twinkle in his eyes.

“About what?”

“Will you hold me?”

Judas let his head sink back into the pillow and rolled his eyes.

“Of course.”

Jesus moved off of him to lie beside Judas. His fingers ghosted over Judas’ chest, drawing invisible patterns, while he pressed a kiss against his cheek, then another, and another until Judas turned his head. Their lips met again and when Judas’ heart jumped in a way that did not exactly feel healthy, he wondered if he would ever get used to this.

Judas fell asleep, with this certainty of a new-found love in his heart, a hope he had not felt in a long time on his mind, and Jesus in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet, hope you liked it. As always, if you have any more ideas for typical tropes i could write, hmu


End file.
